


Каракули

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кагеямы ужасный почерк</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каракули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [epithet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404451) by [SEMellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Когда они впервые встретились после турнира в средней школе, Кагеяма скорчил такую рожу, будто страдал от хронического запора. 

Шоё не мог понять, в чем дело, пока несколько недель спустя не увидел листок с проваленной контрольной Кагеямы: почерк у того был просто ужас. 

— Ты все знал и ничего не сказал!

— Но ты ведь тоже ничего не сказал!

— Ты издеваешься? — Шоё сунул ему под нос свое запястье, но Кагеяма повел себя как упрямый козел и отвел глаза. — Посмотри на это. Это же каракули! Как курица лапой нацарапала!

Кагеяма оттолкнул его руку.

— Не преувеличивай, не настолько все ужасно.

— Даже моя мама не смогла это разобрать, хотя пыталась с самого моего рождения!

Шоё хотел бы рассердиться по-настоящему, но стоило опустить взгляд на каракули Кагеямы, как гнев тут же рассеивался, оставляя после себя только слабое раздражение. Кагеяме явно было стыдно, но неужели он всерьез рассчитывал, что Шоё не узнает?

— Почему ты мне просто не рассказал?

Кагеяма умудрился всосать сок через пластиковую трубочку так, чтобы выглядеть самим воплощением зла.

— Как будто только тебя одного на целой планете зовут Шоё.

— Но ты же видел мой почерк! - Шоё попытался переварить тот факт, что его главный соперник оказался предназначенной ему родственной душой. Наверное, это должно было произвести на него более сильное впечатление, но почему-то не произвело. Кагеяма всегда много для него значил, так что, по большому счету, ничего не изменилось. — И все равно прятал от меня свои корявые каракули. Тебе настолько противно, что мы с тобой родственные души?

Кагеяма в ответ посмотрел на него так, что Шоё даже испугался.

— Не задавай тупых вопросов.

Господи, да к черту всю эту ерунду с родством душ! Если Кагеяма не перестанет, Шоё его просто прибьет.

— А-а, ясно! Ты просто не хотел, чтобы я узнал, насколько дерьмовый у тебя почерк, — заявил он, уставившись на свое запястье. После того как понял, что там написано, он наконец-то смог разобрать иероглифы, читающиеся как «Тобио». — Кагеяма, это же абсолютно нелепо.

— Мы не слишком близки, — пробормотал Кагеяма, все еще сжимая зубами пластиковую трубочку, и Шоё нахмурился, но возразить ему было нечего. Они проводили много времени вместе, на тренировках и не только, но Шоё почти ничего не знал о своем партнере. — Хочешь сказать, тебя не волнует, что ты оказался связан именно со мной? После всего, что было?

Вопрос застал Шоё врасплох, и он в шоке уставился на Кагеяму, но тот старательно отводил глаза.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Нас практически выперли из волейбольного клуба за то, что мы поругались. Родственные души не должны себя так вести.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Да все так говорят..

Шоё не особенно доверял логике Кагеямы и уж тем более — надежности его источников, но было непохоже, что Кагеяму это волновало. Он запаниковал, когда Шоё этим утром выдернул из его рук листок с контрольной, и ужасно побледнел, когда тот все понял и потащил его во двор, чтобы они смогли все выяснить наедине.

Кагеяма, вероятно, все знал с самого начала и все равно ничего не сказал. Неужели он… неужели он боялся, что Шоё плохо к этому отнесется?

— Ты сказал, что с тобой я непобедим, — заявил Шоё, и Кагеяма напряженно замер. — Ты обманул меня?

— Нет. Нет, я. Не обманывал.

Пружина в груди Шоё немного разжалась.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Мы ведь не просто так связаны родством душ. Если мы часто ругаемся, то это просто значит, что для нас это нормально.

Кагеяма наконец решился посмотреть на него, и выражение непонимания на его лице… почему-то расстраивало.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Шоё, защищаясь. — Мы же не ругаемся о том, что действительно важно. Может, мы и родственные души, но я все равно тебе не проиграю! Я буду стараться еще сильнее!

— Но почему?

— Потому что моя жизнь станет абсолютно невыносимой, если победишь ты! Ты же будешь припоминать мне это до самой смерти, и не смей притворяться, что это не так!

Кагеяма снова посмотрел на Шоё, будто страдал от хронического запора, как в тот раз, когда они впервые по-настоящему познакомились друг с другом. Но это выражение быстро исчезло, и он снова шумно втянул сок через трубочку. 

— До самой смерти?

Кагеяма выглядел… счастливым, если подобное выражение вообще было ему доступно, и Шоё пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Эээ, ну да. Понадобится же целая вечность, чтобы исправить твой кошмарный почерк!

Кагеяма даже не стал на него орать.


End file.
